Forever and Always
by TriMinakami
Summary: Erena has her doubts, and after they're cleared, so does Eri. / Two short ErenaXEri stories in one chapter. Hints of UmiXKotori as well. / Also, please keep your imaginations controlled. Rated somewhere between T and M, but I'm just going to put it as T.


**Forever**

"Eri… do you…" Erena began. The blonde looked away from the book she was holding and stared at the amethyst-haired girl. "…well, uh…"

She smiled. "What is it?" Curious, she placed the book down on the table (still open), and crawled to her wife.

Erena blushed and looked away, rubbing her chin a bit. "I- it's just, umm… how do I ask this…"

Craftily, without a sound, the blonde was soon on top of her lover with her arms and legs leaving her no escape. "Is something bothering you, honey~?"

Face becoming redder, Erena pouted. " _M-mou_ , g-get off me… sheesh…" She sighed and took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Her heartbeat was beating faster every second, however, and soon enough she lost control of herself and dragged Eri down into a hug. " _Mou_ , I love you."

Eri slightly blushed as well, but returned the hug. "I love you too, Erena." She giggled and slyly crept her hand under Erena's shirt. "However, if you keep secrets from me, I'm gonna have to do _something_ to you… hihihi…"

Getting the gist of it, the blonde's wife spluttered as she uselessly struggled. "W-wait, Eri! S-stop, I'm not prepared yet- _gyaha!_ " She let out a laugh upon feeling a certain someone's fingers tickling her stomach. _I-it was this…!?_ " _K-kyahahaha! Hahaha,_ oh my God s-stop- _wahahahah!_ " The fingers quickly rubbed around her stomach, causing her to laugh even louder, struggling as though it wasn't futile.

The blonde soon stopped and lowered her head besides Erena's, mouth near her ear. "I'm going to have to tickle you more, but maybe you were… _hoping for something else?_ " she asked knowingly, causing Erena's cheeks to heat up faster than one would even greet another person. When her lover didn't respond, Eri grinned and leaned in closer to her ears. "Maybe you wanted to… _sleep together?_ " she added quietly, and nipped onto the amethyst-haired girl's ears.

" _A-ah,_ E-Eri… wait, s-stop…" Erena moaned.

"Hahaha, alright, alright." The blonde got off, snickering to herself while Erena panted crazily as she got back up on the sofa. "You're so easy to tease, Erena."

Her wife pouted and looked away. "Shut up… s-stupid."

Eri sat besides her lover and caressed her cheeks. "Come on now, what's bothering you?" she asked. "I'll help with anything."

"…i-it's just… I'm me!" Erena frowned. "I have a mole, I'm not as beautiful as others, I'm weak, I'm boring, I'm over-reactive, I worry a lot, I think too much… do you…" she looked at the blonde. "…d-do you still love me?"

The blonde chuckled. "Erena, you may not be perfect." She hugged the girl. "But that doesn't mean you're not good. I think you're pretty and beautiful."

"…really?"

Eri placed a kiss on Erena's cheeks. "Come on, look at yourself! You're gorgeous!" Erena smiled a bit. "Your hair is long and beautiful, just like mine! (Did you just roll your eyes?) Your skin is smooth and lovely. You look adorable. You look magnificent. You're my _wife_ , Erena, of course I love you!" She hugged the amethyst-haired girl tightly. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have married you anyways! I'll love you _forever!_ "

Erena chuckled. "W-well, I guess… you have a point there…"

"Besides," she planted another kiss on her wife's cheeks, "if I didn't love you, then I won't be turned on by seeing you sleep in the most tempting pose ever."

"Okay then… w-wait, what!?" Erena had no chance to say anything else when her lips were captured by the blonde. "M-mnn!" The two had a kiss that started out passionately, then became feverish when Eri pushed Erena onto her back on the sofa. Their hands roamed around under their shirts and pants, which were soon removed, and their moans were heard by none other than themselves.

"Hey, darling?" Eri leaned near her wife's ear once again. Erena, becoming eager and embarrassed, waited in anticipation. "Why don't we… _take this to the bedroom?_ "

She nodded excitedly.

* * *

 **Always**

"…say…" Eri shifted a bit under the covers, hugging her naked wife a bit tighter. The amethyst-haired lover turned her head a bit, in a lazy attempt to look at the blonde. "…well, your question got me wondering… what about you?" Eri asked.

"Me?" Erena said out loud. "As in…"

"What do you think about me?" The blonde continued hugging her wife. "I mean, like… do you still love me? I mean, although I'm sure you still do, I kinda want to hear it from you… and your reasons… and what you think of me… and things like that." She pouted, feeling a bit awkward. "W-well, it's not like you _have_ to though…"

Suddenly, the girl immediately turned, her body facing Eri's nude model. "A-are you doubting me!?" she exclaimed, shocked.

"What? N-no, well… I was just curious-"

"I really love you, Eri!" Erena said. "I love everything about you! You're perfect, in every aspect, nobody can beat you!" She pressed her body against Eri's, causing the blonde to squeak a bit. "But even if you weren't perfect, I'd still love you no matter what. I love you. I really, really, love you." She repeated, and hugged her wife even tighter. Eri was about to thank her, but Erena put a finger to her lips, equally red. "I… I think you're the only one for me, b-believe it or not… and as for what I like about you…" Her voice trailed off, and the blonde knew that they both gulped nervously.

"Y-yeah…?" she asked.

Erena caressed Eri's cheeks. "Your smooth skin…" she whispered, then caressed the blonde hair. "Your silky hair…" She on to the area above her eyes. "Your beautiful blue eyes…" Then, kissing her once, she initiated a small tongue battle. "Y-your delicious taste…" Trailing down, Erena sucked on her neck, then collarbone, eliciting small moans from the blonde. "Your cute moans… and even…" she went under the sheets and, with the minor movement of her fingers, made Eri yelped in pleasure a bit. "…the perfect juicy flower…" Erena then popped up again and lied on top of Eri, both sweating under the sheets. "But even then, while I l-love all those about you… my f-favorite part about Ayase Eri," she paused, then kissed her again, "is that she's Ayase Eri."

"…" the blonde remained speechless.

"I, I am very thankful that you've appeared into my life…" Erena smiled, ignoring her own blush. "And… I really enjoyed all our times together. R-remember that time we secretly left Sonoda and Minami in the forest near Nishikino's villa alone?" she asked. Eri hesitantly nodded, remembering that time and wanting to laugh. "Even though you were afraid of the dark, you helped me get them together and hid alone while they wandered around… even if we met up together later, you still tried to face your fears just to help others."

Eri chuckled. "Well, I…"

"You're very kind, Eri." Erena hugged her. "You try to help your friends, no matter what. Even if you're afraid," she leaned closer, "you help them. I love that about you. I'll _always_ love you."

The two kissed again, this time without clothes to interfere with their hands roaming around their skins.

After another small moment of tongue-fighting, they panted. Erena looked away. "A-and that's all I have to say, I guess…" she whispered. Eri smiled, and could tell right away that Erena wanted to say something. They waited for a moment, and eventually, she looked back at Eri. "H-hey, Eri?" she began. "I… I don't mind if you're tired, but… m-maybe… do you want to…"

Eri grinned. "…go for another round?" she asked. Erena nodded shyly. She laughed. " _Heck yeah…_ " she whispered back.

They didn't sleep at all that night.


End file.
